Bioshock Infinite: Deal Is On
by Sender23
Summary: Johnny Jackson [OC] a confederate soldier died in the 2nd battle of bull run was then brought alive to a modern time this person who brought him alive, made a deal that he will bring Johnny back to his time for a favor... bring back the girl with a help of a man named Booker DeWitt as the two venture forth to the events of Bioshock Infinite.
1. Chapter 1: The Floating City

**AN: **this will be my second story for the most of the records and will have a huge spoilers. So if you still did not finish the game i recommend you to stop reading this and get your fancy ass and finish the game.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from bioshock infinite or the series. (But i wish i do T.T)

* * *

-Chapter 1-

"The Floating City"

As the rain drops ahead, I sat on a boat with two strange people rowing the boat nowhere the stormy seas. As i open a rectangular wooden chest given to me by the woman, Looking inside of it i find a pistol with plenty ammunition in it, a silver key with a bird and cage engraved on it back to back, A code, and a picture of a girl named Elizabeth looking back of the picture a text written in black ink saying "Bring to New York Unharmed", Then i closed the chest and looked at the two people arguing "He doesn't row." The two indeed seemed to be strange at all. As i raised my head i see a creepy lighthouse ahead and seems to be the only place to go on, as we arrived i climbed up the ladder then suddenly the two just left me at this place without even telling what am i to do here. As i approached the door i found a letter with a drip of blood in it saying. "DeWitt- Bring us the girl and wipe away the debt. This is your last chance!" quite frankly whoever is the person DeWitt has a serious problem to this man who posted the letter, as i entered the lighthouse there was no one inside it i guess no one was meeting me here, when i climbed to the second floor there was no person in there only some map showing Columbia's path around the United States, and a list of schedules for departures and returns related to each relay station across the country. By the time i reached the third floor i just have found a dead body tied to a chair "What the hell?". I said shocked. As i emerged up on top of the lighthouse as i find 3 bells with a familiar insignias engraved on them, as i ring the bells by the instruction from a card there deployed a red fancy chair in the chamber it seems like someone was expecting me after all so i sat down on the fancy chair as the seat lock's up both of my arms wrists and suddenly countdown began to play. Struggling myself to escape this "fancy chair" i ended up almost making myself back flipped so i probably dropped my pistol down "Goddamn it!" I said so i just sat down on this chair and watch outside the glass as it seems like this ride is heading up to the sky, when this chamber reached the sky the sun shined on me as i found a floating city this city must be Columbia. The rocket dropped me in this church like as i set my first step, splash was the only thing i heard most. The floor is wet full of water so as i wander around i asked this man in the white robes "Hey, you there can ya tell me where am i?". "Heaven, son." He replied as i wander more deeper and deeper, it seems the exit was just only behind the preaching priest as i walk pass through the people "Is it someone new? Someone from the Sodom below? Newly come to Columbia to be washed clean, before our Prophet, our Founders, and our Lord?" Said the priest. "Hey no offence but i ain't with all the religious stuff and i just need a passage to the city." Replied me. "Passage to the city? Ha ha." The priest replied. "Brother, the only way to Columbia is through rebirth in the sweet waters of baptism." Said the priest. As i sighed then finally approached him into the waters of baptism. "Will you be cleansed, brother?" Asked the priest. As i agreed i grabbed the priest's arm as he started to grip my forehead and just dunked me in the water, As i rose up almost drowned by this priest he then dunked me again until i got drowned...


	2. Chapter 2: The Past

**A/N:** Chapter 2 is finally here! i will focus on the summary of the story cause i forgot sometimes the happening and thank you for the review _**SeanChow806Napoleonic.**_

**Disclaimer: **I again do not own anything from Bioshock Infinite or the series i only own my original character (_**Johnny Jackson**_).

* * *

-Chapter 2-

"The Past"

Suddenly i woke up from my tent and i feel a bit weird, i then walked outside. I see the confederate flag and some men dressed in grey uniforms, i then took a look at myself i'm also wearing the same grey uniform. I then took my rifle leaning on my tent and my other personal items. I then took a position in a lined up soldiers, we then marched off somewhere to battle...

* * *

For the few moments, i was on the battlefield and we all were lined up ready to get our asses kicked and shot. As the shots were fired bloods were spilled on the soft grassland, the battle was terrifying artillery explosions were everywhere on the battlefield, men who got blown by it their body parts were flying everywhere the area. "Shit!" I said while reloading my rifle. "I will come home ALIVE!" I utter to myself while i am nearly be able to reload my rifle. When i looked forward, my body was thrown to the ground. Realizing i was blown by a artillery fire, the sky started to fade to grey and a man and woman appeared before me. I was out cold...

* * *

Then i woke up in a room i noticed that i'm alive and well and no body parts of mine were missing, i looked around the room and it seemed like this is a dream, so i slapped myself and realizing this was all real. "Well hello Mr. Jackson how are you?" said the man dressed in a beige suit, "Wait who the devil are you and what is this place?" I said while i stand up looking to this good looking man. "Why do you ask "what?"..." Said the man it seems he had a british accent or such. "When the delicious question is "when?"..." Said the woman entered the room. They both look like twins tho. "Wait... What the hell!? Who are you both?" "Why do you ask "who?"..." Replied the man. "When the delicious question is "what?"." the woman said finishing their sentence in a tune. "Why am i here and what the hell do you need from me goddammit!"..." I said while looking at the two. "We need you to bring back this girl alive this is just a simple favor..." Said the man. "Then we will transport you back to your time." Replied the woman. "Wait ya both telling me that this is a-" "Yes you are brought at this time alive and well, we patched you up and it seems your wounds were not that critical, and we need you to bring us this girl then..." Said the man. "We will bring you back to your time that is all." Said the woman. "Why me dagnabit!" I said out load as i am losing my temperature. "Well you will find this place interesting..." said the man. "And you might enjoy it." Continued the woman. "The place you're going won't allow you to just simply grab this girl and bring it to us alive so..." Said the man, "So, we need a man like you to handle this job with a help of course." Said the woman...


	3. Chapter 3: Same Job

**A/N: **Took a long vacation sorry for it folks... but here comes Chapter 3 Johnny will meet a man known as the false shepherd

**Disclaimer: **I shall repeat these a hundred times i do not own anything from bioshock infinite except my Original Character.

* * *

"Same Job"

-Chapter 3-

"Dagnabit!"I said after i woke up after getting baptized by some idiot priest who doesn't know the difference between drowning and baptizing "Bet that priest couldn't cut a butter with a hot knife." Argued meself. As i rose up looked around the area for a bit it seems i'm in a garden decorated with rose bushes, reflecting pools, and angel statuary, the garden is a beautiful, tranquil area and a popular spot for group prayer among the faithful. "Well this place ain't bad after all, hell i would like to wander around more and see if there should be some delicious pies and sodas." I said but then i probably got hungry after my "ride" and all that shit so i just grabbed an apple ate it then tossed it's remains around like i don't care, "I wonder where the devil is the exit for tis' hell of a garden." Found the door finally for pete's sake. As i pushed open the door and the brightness of the sun shine on my eyes as if it cooked my eyes like sunny side up eggs, "Well, ill just be deuce." I said when i saw giant balloons flying over the sky. The elevator machine thing or whatever it is dropped me on some square or park with a large statue of a man pointing a sword to left, the people here are nice and decent but don't know where the hell i am so ill just blend in naturally. So found a street walked it end's up on a series of floating parade recounting the tale of Comstock and blocking my way to find the girl, "All clear, good luck to the raffle folks." Said the police officer after the floating parade ends with the bridge placed down. "Raffle eh? Didn't know they held tis' kind of events?" Said myself when i heard the word "Raffle" from the nice police officer, as i probably wander more around the place a large statue of an angel on an island it seems like i saw that statue before so i touch my pockets pulled out a picture of it it must be the place where i would find this girl named "Elizabeth". "Telegram Mr. Jackson!" Said the kid with a telegram for me? "Telegram for you sir!" Said the kid as he gave me the telegram as the kids leaves i flip the telegram and the message say's "Jackson STOP, Do not alert Comstock to your presence STOP, whatever you do, do not pick #77 STOP, man with the mark of AD on his right hand shall be the one to help you STOP." the letter came from a person named "Lutece" how weird for a man like me to get a letter from a stranger and got to know my name. As i walked off finding a way for the Monument Island find's myself now with a large gate and two police officers won't let me in 'cause there is fireworks in there and might end up in an accident "again", so i walked off around i ended up on some carnival place or such. The games were all just fine, for the first time in my life i see a large man with a mechanical body called as "Handyman" the man is still alive with his heart on a glass like container in the middle of his mechanical body, then i ended up with a mechanical talking machine behind him is the gate to raffle. And again it wont let me in seems like i have no chance to find a way in, so i stop by a woman holding a basket of green bottle with an icon of a heart with a knife stabbed on it. With all my curiosity i must try! So i grabbed one bottle of it and took a lil sip of it. Suddenly my vision started to get all blurry and i hear whispers and such, and such glowing green stuff its so nauseating. "Whoa, what the dickens..." as i try to shake my head to loosen it's effect, "Ah my head..." as i try to reach something to lean on accidently releasing some magic on the machine by my hand as i managed to posses it? "What the..." The machine opened the gate for me and welcomes me for the raffle. "Heads." Said a young gentleman. "Or tails?" asked the lady it seems i have met both of these people before i can't remember... "Come on, let me through." I said. "Heads." Said the man. "Or tails." Finished the lady, then a coin was tossed to me as i caught it with my right hand it seems both of them won't stop until i flip this goddamn coin. "Tails." i said as i flipped the coin drops it on the plate. It seems i lost on that one alot. The gate closes behind me now as i venture forth to my journey, there's no going back now. Wandering the streets, I passed a pair of policemen, one demonstrating a weird circling weapon for sky-line transportation, and a truly peculiar sight as a statue seems to reshape itself before my eyes. "What the devil?" i rubbed my eyes more but it seems the man statue became a woman statue how weird, a poster just caught my eye noting that the "False Shepherd" of Columbia's identifying mark is exactly the same as the one said in the telegram. As i walked off and managed to get in the raffle early before it started seemed like the crowd is singing some song which i am not familiar with, so ill just try to leave this raffle and proceed on to my journey! but again the path forward is closed. So, ill just join in the Raffle Square with these bunch of people, i then approached forward at the stage and got a baseball raffle for free as i flipped it i find the number of 76 that was close to 77 i wonder what will happen if i picked 77, but then the man besides me dressed in a dark suit managed to pick number 77. As the host started to grab a number the crowd shouts in excitement i really wish to know what would be the prize. "The winner is... Number 77!" Said the host it seems the guy besides me is the one lucky son of a bitch. As the host said "Claim your prize!" I was terrified to know the prize is to be the first to throw the baseball at an interracial couple, the annual raffle is nothing more than a public stoning. The people here are racist sons of bitches nothing more but monsters wished i had have one so that i could throw that baseball at that bastard host. "Come on, are you gonna throw it? Or are you taking your coffee black these days. Ha ha" God how i love to kill that host. As the guy besides me about to throw he was then stopped by a police officer showing his right arm it seemed he had an "AD" Branded on his right arm. It seems this man is the only way to help me find this girl so, i quickly grabbed the policeman's neck and snap's his neck sending him on the ground dead while let's the man kill the other officer on his right side. He then equips the arm circling weapon known as the Sky-Hook that's what they call here, as we both shake hands and introduce our names. "Names Johnny Jackson you?" I said. "Booker DeWitt." Said the man. "Great name, we better hurry 'cause all hell broke loose." Said i as we charge unto the enemy force.


	4. Chapter 4: Monument Island

"Monument Island"

-Chapter 4-

After me and Booker got into trouble from the Annual Raffle fair which was terrible, law enforcements were on our tails and won't stop chasing us until we're both dead. We then took cover behind a wall and waited for the cops to come, "Time for slashin'." I said while i unsheath my bowie knife and waited for an officer to come with Booker a skyhook equipped on him. "They're over here!" Said a police officer when he walked right through our trap, Just in time i gripped the officer's neck and stabbed his gut with my knife dropping the body on floor summoning the other officer to charge here with his own baton. "Come here ya chicken shit!" I yelled taunting the officer and signaling Booker to get ready, the officer then madly charged at me, i then dodged off the swing while Booker send's his skyhook unto the officer's neck sending his corpse flying over a wall and deader than a fried chicken. I then grab a pistol from a dead officer with some magazines on him and some silver eagles, then we ran on the streets unto other places i then notice this rail with officers dropping from it.

After all it seems i might need the skyhook for traveling on one of them rails or such to get easy transport and less trouble. I then threw my hand forward possessing an officer making him kill the other officers but then the effect seemed to expire in a short time. With the officer back to his consciousness me and Booker finishes them off before they could even fire a single bullet on us, Booker then having a gun on him now back's me up while i search for skyhook on one of the police officers corpses. "I wonder what this bad boy do!" I said while i finally have a skyhook suddenly an officer just appeared out of nowhere charging with his baton on me, "I got this!" Then ramming the skyhook unto the officer's neck as the blade circles sends the officers head flying up the air. Me and Booker then took a cover behind a wall, noticing that we were surrounded with a bunch of constables with guns and what not turrets, so i threw my hand forward to a turret making it fire upon the other officers and let it do it's job. So we ran unto this large gate and it's getting hotter here i think we might get into a lot more trouble, "I have a bad feeling for this." I said when i pushed the gate forward revealing a hellish burning type enemy. The area was burning with large flames and a tin man screaming out loud. "Shit!" I said as we both open fire emptying our clips unto this tin man here sending him down on both of his knees. "RAAAAAA!" Screamed the tin man and surprisingly self-destructs itself by exploding in blast radius, it seems that it dropped one bottle of a red drink a poison maybe Booker grabbed it and drank it and hallucinates screaming believing his hands are on fire. I then gripped his shirt and shake him a lil snapping him out of his hallucination. after he is back in his self i probably too grabbed and drank the poison saying "Well this might do something good so probably just... oh well you only live once." After i drank it i experience the same hallucination Booker had for a while. So i made a fire grenade by my burning hand and threw it to a police officer out of nowhere sends him fried deliciously.

"Blue ribbon!" I said out loud looking at a restaurant. "Hmm... bet there is someone inside here." I said as we enter the door and what not find's the both same people whom i have encountered before. "Why are you following me." Said Booker looking at the two people. "You have met them before?" I asked Booker and he nodded. "We were already here." Said the lady. "Why are YOU following US?" Said the gentleman. "I-" Said Booker as he sighed it seemed the gentleman and the lady have met both of us before but i have never met Booker before. So we were blocked by this lady holding two bottles of a yellow liquid thing another poison maybe, As me and Booker drank it cautiously suddenly we feel a bit woozy and a hallucination of a shield like formed on us. As we exit the Blue Ribbon by the back door we were near the Monument Island or the tower where Elizabeth seemed to be locked up, It seems there is no path to go on so Booker and i might be stuck up for a while but then Booker manages to fly up high and connects to a hook it seems the skyhook appears to be magnetized to metal stuffs or such so i apparently try it was successful and still alive here Booker and i just traveled by jumping hook to hook. We now encounter enemy forces known as the Soldiers apparently they appeared to be equipped with machine guns and carbines which is totally a pain in the ass, Booker and i spotted a group of 5 members of soldiers patrolling the area so i made my first strike. I then jumped off from a hook and strikes and officer by my skyhook sending his corpse flying in the sky falling from the floating land, Booker then open's fire unto the remaining enemy killing one soldier and sending the 3 unto the cover. Booker then landed safely on the ground and grabbed two machine guns named as Triple R what they call here. Booker gave me one as we both open fire on em making them sitting ducks. As Booker kept on firing his gun i then jumped from my cover and charged through the enemy, i jumped right infront of them and they were suprised so i opened fired first but unluckily i forgot to reload my gun. So they both opened fire on me and what not was still alive thanks to the yellow poison the lady gave me i'm still alive, so i have to finish them by man to man to man mode. The soldier with a baton charged right at me as i quickly grabbed the baton in time he slammed it on me ,pushed him off me and then knocks his face hard by my skyhook while the other two were busy reloading their guns i quickly send a fireball right at em making them barbecued and toasty. "Is that all ya got?!" I yelled in a taunting position, but then more reinforcements came to stop us. So me and Booker began to climb up the roofs and travel there to avoid detection and trouble and more faster route to monument island. As the coast was clear, we hide to a residence house to escape from the soldiers detection and to finally lower their presence. But we ended up upon a male civilian i thought it was gonna cause trouble but he said "It's them! The two they're after...Go...they're looking for you!" Said the man. "Thanks mac." i said to the man who just let us escape from the police. By the time we reach the back door we smoked cigarettes before we open the door and some crazy police charged at us and died trying, there are 10 constables surrounding us and a 1 crazy burning tin man again. So me and Booker ran past these suckers alive and well, then we end up on some fraternal order of raven place kind of creepy tho well there is no other way i would not like to go back getting my ass fried by some burning man who can throw fire bombs at ya, and even burn you alive.

By the time we open the door and head inside the house, first we encounter were crows, foods, and such. The house was large and quiet but we head to a room where there is people but then again they end up dead trying to kill us. after traveling some places we ended up in a secret cult ceremonial but crashed it party style, we killed just a bunch of charging crazed cult members and nothing else was there. By the time we heard some chinese person yelling I open the door but then was chained and saw the prisoner died by the murder of crows, by the time i managed to break the chain the man in black robes with a coffin behind his back disappeared then we stumble across this garden creepy like and the man in black robes with crows on him appeared and swinged his sword at me, luckily i dodged it. "WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled as we open fired nonstop the person kept disappearing so i used a trap to burn him out. With this trap it was successful it made the man toasted and burned, but then again he dropped one of those things called vigor this time it was different. As we both drank it up crows came right at us and landed on our wrists, it seems they became pets or something. As i set my hand forward i launched an attack directly to an incoming soldiers as they both got chewed up to pieces.

Me and Booker were just adventuring around when we were about to get both of our asses kicked instead the so called "Prophet" told his men to stand down, "I know why you've come. False Shepherd." Said the prophet by screen communication, "And i see every sin that blackens your soul. Wounded Knee. The Pinkertons. The drinking and the gambling. And, of course. Anna." Said the prophet which just made my sleep mood in, "And now;to repay a debt, you've come for my lamb." Said the beardy prophet, "But not all debts can be repaid, Booker." Added the prophet. "Jeez knock it off already old man." I said "You don't know me, pal!" Yelled Booker, "Prophecy is my business. Mr. DeWitt, as blood is yours." Replied the prophet, "Do you know why these men will die for me?" Added the prophet, "'cause ya a dumb ass?" I said sarcastically "No, because i have seen their future in the glory, and hence they are content." Answered the prophet "What brought you to Columbia, Booker? "Bring us the girl and wipe away the debt"?" that sentence is familiar. "This will end in blood, DeWitt. But then again, it always does with you, doesn't it? It always ends in blood." Said the prophet as Booker then had a nose bleed, "Booker yer nose is bleeding." I said, as we proceed more adventure ignoring the prophet's warning and all. As we somehow managed to steal a giant flying balloon ship, Booker then rigged the ship off to Monument Island as Comstock shown himself in front of us outside the control room "What, now dagnabit!" i said looking at Comstock on his ship. "The Lord forgives everything. But i'm just a prophet... so i don't have to, amen." As he left on his flying ship with his soldiers "Amen." I looked behind and guess what a woman sacrificed herself by burning this ship down just to kill us, "Jesus!" Yelled Booker "No time for Jesus shit! lets get the hell outta here!" I said out loud, as we both jumped off from the burning ship alive and railed our way. And some off we just landed on Monument Island's entrance.


	5. Chapter 5: Elizabeth

"Elizabeth"

-Chapter 5-

"Monument Island," I said while looking around. "This is the place." Replied Booker, Booker and i was hoping that this place would not be surrounded by a bunch of tin men and the soldiers we have encountered before. As we proceed unto the statue doors, this place was empty abandoned by these people. However we have found some boozes lying around ready to get emptied, "Boy, well i could use some drink!" I said as i grab the beer on the table. "John, can you shut up for a moment. We are trying to find the girl or we are stuck here for life." Said Booker as we proceed more to the place the more mysteries were revealed, "She is observed by these people, i wonder why?" Said Booker. "Well either these varmints must be totally crazy or just some dumb lovin' prophet." I replied while finishing off my booze tip toeing around the area like a ninja, as we wander around more the facility we found a large object electrifyin' with high power volts also known as "Siphon".

"Over here!" Booker yelled in his elevator ride, so Booker and i were heading up to her apartment. "So yer af'er her... t'repay a debt?" Booker nodded. Once the machine stopped, we head outside of it and no a sight of men with guns were found. "Dressing room. That's where we need to go." Booker said after he looked at the tracker "Whatever you say, Booker." I said as we rush off to the Dressing room, Booker then pulled the lever and what not Elizabeth was there. "Hey! Were here! Can't ya see us?!" I yelled at Elizabeth over the mirror, and it seemed she can't see us or hear us even. "She's heading fo' t'other room, dawgone it!" I yelled panicking like a woman, "Ow!" I said after Booker slapped me with a powerful slap . "What in tarnation is that fo'?" I said while holding my slapped face. "Calm the hell down! She is not gonna die you dumbass." Said Booker, "Ya had one point fo' that one." I said then we venture off to the Dining Room. As Booker pulled the lever, Elizabeth showed us a powerful and terrifying thing she had done. "WHAT THE DEVIL?!" I said out loud as Elizabeth opened a window like to the painting and then hastily closed it before a loud noisy moving object head's towards us. My jaw were dropped to the ground after seeing this, "Whatever that was, it's got nothing to do with the job at hand." Booker replied calmly seemingly like he does not care what danger he will be into as long as he get his debts payed, "BOOKER!" I said out loud to him "Did ya even see that shit?! Yo' just gonna go in an' grab her like nothin' had happened in that room?!" then again i got another slap incoming, "YAW!" I said in a woman tone, "This job's getting worse all the time." Said Booker.

Once Booker opened the metal door for me, walking outside was a very bad idea. "Mah hat!" I yelled as the strong wind current blew my hat away from me almost to fell tho, "Forget your hat, move on!" Said Booker. Finally we are able to get inside again, Elizabeth awaits for us. "So we is jest gonna get in there an-" As we were both heading for the door to meet Elizabeth, instead we both immediately fall from the ceiling "SHEESH," I said while me and Booker were gripping ontop of a Large Bookshelf. Both of us Elevated our heads and saw this beautiful young lady "Uhh... hello?" the young lady screamed surprised by our unexpected visit or not, Booker then fell from the top of the bookshelf and landed on his ass hard. "Dammit, wait miss what are yo' doin' WAIT NO!" Soon as i said that the young lady smashed her books unto my face making me fall off from the Bookshelf, "Ow! my ASS!" I yelled as i stand up from the floor gripping my butt in pain. Elizabeth kept throwing us her large books which is kind of annoying she stopped when she finally had the time to talk, "Who are you both?" "My name is DeWitt. I'm a friend." Said Booker as he rise up from his feet "We've come to get you out of here." Said Booker as Elizabeth was starting to hit us this time with a hard large book, i grabbed her arm and calmed her down. "Wait, calm down miss." I said holding her hand as she stopped looking at me like i was just an illusion, "...Are you real?" Said Elizabeth as she put her hand on my face as i can feel her soft tender hand. "He's real enough." Said Booker as he purposely want to break up our romantical scene, suddenly a golden statue of a soldier played a whistling tone "He's coming... y-you've gotta go." Elizabeth said while pushing us back seemingly someone was guarding her and "He" was not just here. "Wait, we just came here!" I said "Why?" Booker said, "You don't want to be here when he gets here; JUST A MINUTE... I'M GETTING DRESSED!" Said Elizabeth while looking up from where we came from and seemingly panicking "We can get you out of here." Said Booker, "There's no way out;trust me; i've looked." Replied Elizabeth and seemingly argues with the "he" furiously. "What about this key?" I said showing her the key i got from the chest the lady gave to me, and what not Elizabeth grabbed the key excitedly and rush off to the large metal ultra locked door with one key hole. "Huh..." As Elizabeth unlocked the door by the key i gave to her, we then venture forth to escape this maze tower.

"Wait! Slow Down for pete's sake!" i yelled while running along with Booker escaping this tower with the large terrifying nightmare destroying it down, "Its his job to keep me locked up in here!" Said Elizabeth while the path's collapse above from our heads. "We'll see about that!" Replied Booker proudly, "Sweet jesus, the whole structure is falling apart!" i yelled keeping my head down. "This way! come on." Said Elizabeth seemingly excited to escape this tower, Booker then tripped on his own feet as i came back to Booker and lifted him up. Suddenly the he is a large fucking bird clawed the fucking wall this job is really is getting worse all the time, "Wait!" screamed Booker as he finally caught up with us. While we are waiting for the goddamn elevator Elizabeth became sad after she knew she was being observed, "Why did they put me in here? What am i? WHAT AM I!?" Said Elizabeth. "You're the girl who's getting out of this tower." Suddenly the he himself showed instead of a nice sweet elevator ride, "That ain't friendly." As we fire upon this unholy beast nonstop suddenly the elevator itself arrived and drops upon this large terrifying bird making the bird and elevator go down themselves. We then stumble again unto thy metal door and seemingly can't open it, "Out of the way. Let me try." Said Booker as he open the door for us me and Elizabeth head outside without hesitation. "Go on Elizabeth, i got ya!" I said when we are out again with a strong wind current blowing our asses hard, "SHIIIT!" I yelled as the bird somehow made us to fly without wings in the sky and even fall off to our demise. "WORSE LIFE EVER!" I yelled as we manage to stay alive when we caught up with the sky line, "YEEEEEEEHAW!" I yelled out of enjoyment as we then circle around with the large bird chasing us. "T-THE LINE IS BROKEN!" I screamed out loud noticing the sky line went broke by the bridge got destroyed by a part of the monument tower, "HOLD TIGHT!" as the three of us fell from the line and then again flying in the sky. Booker lost gripped of Elizabeth, but somehow i managed to grab her. "I GOT HER!" I yelled looking at Booker fly off heading to the sea, as i looked back to Elizabeth i then hugged her switching position making myself fall first so i can protect Elizabeth from the hard impact on water.


End file.
